Stay Strong, MJ
by jazzybizzle
Summary: MJ goes to Sam during her free period, but Sam knows that something is up. Sam x MJ oneshot :}


**Got a lotta feedback from Saving MJ, so...;}**

* * *

"Hey..." Mary Jane dropped her book bag, plopping down in the seat across from Sam, resting her head on her arms. She didn't look so hot today. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she wore a jacket and cami, sweats, and sneakers, and she wore no makeup-okay, so she was still beautiful to the Latino, but he noticed the bags and the pink rimmed eyes. "Could you help me study for my Spanish? I've got a test next period and I haven't studied..."

Sam put down his phone, for she now had his undivided attention. He had a free period himself, which was why he was in the library-well, he would've been anywhere else if MJ hadn't tested him beforehand to meet her here with no explanation. He automatically complied and agreed to meet her.

"Long night?" Sam asked in concern. Mary Jane brought a softer side out of him. He was less of a jerk when he was around her.

MJ shrugged her shoulders. "Iono."

He took her Spanish book from her, skimming through the pages. "It's not like you to be dull and..."

"Unattractive? I know."

"Wasn't gonna say that." How _could_ she say that? "I mean, you look stressed. Something up?"

"It's not important."

Sam closed the book shut. "MJ, it's important to me if you're not yourself. Studying be damned. It can wait."

"But I-"

_"I said_ it can wait, lady! Now c'mon." He stood up, holding his hand out to her. She was quick to take it, getting up to her feet. Her hand felt nice in his, sending pleasurable tingles down his spine. He laced their fingers, and she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Where are we going?"

"Out." Sam grinned.

* * *

Mary Jane was still new to flying. She had recently found out about Peter's webbed secret a few weeks ago, when he called her over to his house after school to tell her something important. And after his confession, the others showed up, including Sam.

So you can say she had a...very productive day.

She caught a ride with Peter as Spider Man, which excited and scared her at the same time, and Sam as Nova not a couple days after that. Now she glided in the air beneath him, holding the pair of arms that wrapped securely around her stomach. Sam, now suited up, kept a reasonable flying speed, not going too fast but not entirely slow either. That's what she liked a little better than Peter's way of travel; there were no extreme up and down movements. They just..._flew_.

She let her arms out and lamely said, "Toooo infinity, and beyooooond!"

Sam laughed from above her, and she giggled. Okay, so flying with Sam was also fun. But she always wondered...didn't anyone look _up_ in New York?

She remembered Peter telling her no. That didn't mean she wasn't wary.

With Sam...her problems gradually wavered and faded. She liked that he was different than Peter and Harry. She liked that he's blunt and goofy. She liked that they could be dorks together.

And the feel of his arms around her while they were flying...she felt so...so _protected_. He was warm and sweet and smelled like cake and ice cream.

* * *

"Okay," said Sam. "Let's talk."

They sat together at a fro-yo shop, Sam back in his casual wear.

MJ dipped her little spoon in her strawberry yogurt. "My dad..." She looked up into his green eyes. "is being an asshole."

_Do not laugh. Do. Not. Laugh._

"What's he doing?" said Sam.

She took a deep breath.

"He cheated on my mom."

_"What?"_

"The bastard is cheating on my mom, yet she's _still_ with him. Can you _believe_ her? He's making the both of our lives a living hell! He causes me so much pain and I just-" Mary Jane stabbed her spoon into the plastic cup, nostrils flaring. "I wish he would just leave already. He doesn't love us. We're better off without him."

Sam was quiet, letting her rant.

"I mean, he doesn't even support us! He never did. Never cared. He's just there so he can ruin my life. I have no privacy and he always thinks I'm doing something wrong whenever I'm not there. The minute I find myself happy, he just-" Angry hot tears flowed down her cheeks. "I hate him. I hate him so much, Sam. I'm supposed to be strong, but here I am. And he's hurting mom, emotionally abusing her. I hear them fighting and I hear her crying. And h-he gets so worked up when I move to defend her and I just...and h-he just..." She sniffed. "Why won't he just l-l-leave?!"

She doubled over, burying her face in her hands. At that moment, Sam wanted nothing more than to hold her.

"S-sometimes I just wanna run away..." she mumbled against her hands. "B-But I think of you, and Pete, and Harry, and Ava...and I love you guys so much b-b-but..." Her breathing hitched unevenly.

Sam reached across the table, gently prying her hands down so he could see her face. MJ shook her head, letting him warm her hands with his own, pulling them to his chest; his actions coaxed her to lean forward.

"Sam...sometimes I just w-wanna run away...I don't know how long I can stand this..." she breathed. Sam stroked her hands with his thumbs. Her teary gaze met his, heartbroken and pleading. "Will you run away with me?"

"If you did, yeah," said Sam softly. "But-"

"I know. You don't have to say it. I can't run away. At least not right now."

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "'Cause you know you can run, but you can't hide. You do realize that half of your friends are superheroes, right?"

MJ giggled weakly. "Yeah, yeah."

He gazed at her earnestly. "So will you stay strong for me?"

She didn't answer, so he took the opportunity to lean across the table and brush his lips against hers. The softest of pecks.

The redhead blushed, their noses now touching. "I'll...I'll try."

Sam grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"You know, if you're trying to distract me, it's working," she said.

"Mind if I come over there and distract you some more?"

"Please."


End file.
